Apartment 702
by suicidal milk
Summary: Now you're here. And me. That's it. It's not that unpleasant I guess. Len. Rin. Twincest.
1. Touching yourself without me?

Disclaimer: Damn, I'm so fine~! (not) :(

Warning: Mentions of *bleep-insert spoiler*

Read on to find out...!

* * *

><p>Coughing, a drenched young man enters his apartment quickly, locking the door behind him as a lightning flashed in the dark sky.<p>

The rain was unexpected, it was extremely sunny today. He left his umbrella by the door even though the weather forecast foretold of showers.

Well, guess he's gonna have to listen to the experts once in a while.

He puts his slingbag neatly beside the table, taking off his jacket to place on the sofa.

As much as he wants to let the items scatter on the ground, not caring if they got messy, he can't. Because he's Len. No matter how tired he is, how sleepy he is, his body would switch to his auto pilot mode to make sure the place is clean, or at least, presentable.

See what good upbringing does to him. Such a good boy.

Heading to his room, he brought out a small tower to drape over his head, ruffling his hair dry, before pacing to the kitchen.

What luck. Raining just right after he finished his part time job. He could have left earlier, but overtime meant more wages. And more wages meant he could live out here on his own for a longer time.

Len opened his fridge to bring out a carton of milk. There was also a stick of carrot, one apple, frozen noodles, and a few eggs in his miserable fridge. Pouring out whatever that's left into a saucer pan, he threw the carton into the bin. Heating his stove, Len dropped a spoonful of honey into the liquid and left the pan to boil.

Note to self: Buy some groceries tomorrow.

He would have to stock up on some actual food, in case he fancied a late night snack, or if he missed dinner due to his busy schedules.

It's always lonely coming back to an empty apartment where whenever you make a noise, it echoes soundly through the hallways.

Like the clattering of the accidental drop of his spoon. Damn. _There was honey on the stupid thing. _

Wiping the floor clean, he sat down on his couch, the cool surface come to contact with his back.

Well.

Sat alone in the dark again. He didn't even bother to buy a TV to relieve his boredom. Not that he needed an idiot box anyway. Even though he measly enjoys watching the cooking program that comes on at 7pm every weekend, he was way too busy to make time to watch it.

Len wanted to use every yen he earned on the apartment's rent. It wasn't very costly, but it was still enough to make him feel the pinch if he hadn't enough cash. Yet, the apartment was pretty affordable, it being in the city and close to the public transports.

Sapporo University is just a 10 minute walk away from the apartment. Extremely convenient, seeing that he's currently doing his second year there.

Sighing, Len stared into the empty darkness, listening to the tapping of raindrops on his window.

Plip. Plop. Plip. Plop.

And not to mention, the howling wind rattling the glass.

Alone on a Saturday night.

How pathetic, _Len._

Why did it come to this? More specifically, alone in a lonely apartment?

Insert some cheerful family laughter coming from his neighbours. Running footsteps and more children giggling.

Envy fills Len as he clenches his fists.

Wasn't he supposed to be home, where his family is. Dad. Mom. Rin.

Rin.

...

Oh.

_..._

_Oh._

He remembers now. Groaning, Len combs his hand through his wet locks; they're almost drying now, in the very least, he can sleep without worrying he'll catch a cold tomorrow.

He remembers the reason he left home.

The rain was not letting up even though it started raining since 4 in the afternoon. It's been almost 7 hours already.

The dark skies were dampening his mood already.

_Tsk. Tsk. What do you mean dampening. You make it sound like you're never in a bad mood! Try the word 'always'. You're 'always' in a bad mood.__ So much pent up frustration. Pent up sexua-_

Shut up.

The dark halls were illuminated by the occasional strike of lightning, creating tall shadows on the floor, followed by the claps of thunder.

Len was too lost in thoughts to flinch at the loud noise.

His head was filled with thoughts of. _The reason_.

Why he stopped talking to her in school. Why he started seeing other girls. Why he pretended not to notice her even at home. Why he had to take cold showers in the middle of the night. Why he averts his eyes whenever she wears that leg hugging stockings. Why he left home.

All of the unanswered questions finds its way to. _The reason_.

_This is so frustrating_.

The boom of thunder went unnoticed, but, he did hear his milk boiling. As much as he wants to ignore it, he stood up and walked to the kitchen. Always the neat one. Len wants to avoid it brimming over the top and making a mess on his stove.

Len quickly pours it into a thick yellow polka dotted mug. The warmth radiating from the mug was nice and comfy on such a cold day like this.

_The reason_ got it for him on his 9th birthday. She got a matching orange polka dotted one.

Another day has yet passed without him not thinking of her.

_Fuck this, might as well get ready for bed. At least when I sleep, I don't think of her consciously._

But you think of her _subconsciously_. The little voice in his head piped up.

_**Shut up.**_

Len walked to his bedroom.

Though he's been living here for almost three years, it was quite empty. Given, that he didn't bother to bring any personal belongings from his home. It reminded him too much of her.

He places his mug on on his bedside table and takes a seat on his bed.

The only thing that distinguishes his room from another strangers room is, a white ribbon on his table, and a framed picture of two 14 year old children with blonde hair pulling at each other's cheeks.

Fancy a guess who the two are?

The elder sister and the younger brother. Typical twins.

Except that the younger twin slowly fell in love with the elder twin and had to move out from their home to avoid from getting into trouble with his growing hormones.

It all started when he caught her wearing a flimsy towel, trying to pick out her clothes. It was just an accident, but one that couldn't be avoided as they shared the same room.

He could still smell her shampoo scented hair from when they slept on the same bed.

See the skin of her smooth waist peeking out from her pajamas.

His throat go dry every time her collar bares her nape.

His stares when she giggles with glee.

It's all too excruciating that you can never have what you really want.

Len doesn't realize that he's gripping his bed sheets a little too tightly.

Doesn't realize that his carnal needs actually are growing stronger with every minute they're apart. Even he is not aware of the small volcano in him ready to erupt at any moment.

_Rin. Oh, Rin._ _What you do to me just by being you_.

Every time he gets too caught up in his memories, he wants to do nothing but pound into that hole of his sister's.

Except that he can't.

So, he fantasizes.

Rin's breathy moans against his neck, her sweat slicked skin as his hungrily kisses her lips. Her legs wrapped around his hips, pressing her body tightly against his.

_Len!_ She would scream, dragging every moaning syllable as he plunges into her, marking every inch of her skin _his_.

Lifting her hips, so that he could guide it back down to his shaft; the feeling was all too good to be true.

His hand goes faster, pumping his cock, drawing out his orgasm, his superficial elation.

Her teeth biting her lower lip as she cums, nails raking all over his arms.

Groaning, he came, after pleasuring himself, yet again, to another fantasy Rin conjured from his mind.

His pants unbuckled, pooling at his ankles, the now cold honey milk left untouched. He almost doesn't feel the cold rainy weather.

After wiping his floor, Len leaves for his bathroom. He doesn't want his hands to stain the bed sheets.

* * *

><p>Washing himself up, Len glances at the mirror once again.<p>

Light blue eyes.

Blonde hair.

Perfect chin.

He was the exact resemblance of Rin.

Almost.

Damn his face for reminding himself of her.

Damn this all.

_Fuck it all._

_You're such a pathetic lowlife, Len. _His mirrored self sneered.

_Grow up, will you?_

_I'm twenty-fucking-one already. _He growled back at the mirror.

_What? 21?_

_You're 21 already for fuck's sake!_

_Get a life, would you, loser!_

Len blinked. Was he speaking to himself?

Wait. What?

First, masturbating to _her_ and now talking to yourself in the mirror?

_You're definitely mad, Kagamine Len._

Turning off the faucet, he walks out of the bathroom and heads to the veranda.

He stood by the cool window, not bothering to invite icy wind into his already chilly apartment. Cars were passing in fast motions, their headlights and tail lights almost creating a disco like ambient. He sighed. If only they weren't speeding, increasing the risks of accidents on the wet, rainy, road.

It was understandable, everyone wants to get home as soon as possible to be with their family or lovers during this hour.

Len watched the raindrops fall on his window, trickling down in long sleek lines. Reflecting the faint light coming from the street lamps, they looked like long crystal stalks, diamond icicles.

He was suddenly distracted by the noise coming from the apartment block far right; though faint, it sounded like a lover's squabble. There were things crashing down too. Len winced when he heard a glass break.

_There goes an expensive china vase._

He imagined a couple, in their mid thirties, yelling because, well, the wife couldn't, well, wife couldn't stay faithful or something?

And their conversation would be something like this.

_You were cheating with your colleague behind my back?_

_That's because you never come home! Even when I was facing all those stress!_

Another expensive cutlery was thrown.

_I had my own problems to face too! But at least I did not cheat! Am I the real father to our son?_

_How dare you accuse me of sleeping around! I only flirted the most with him!_

_You lying bitch. I caught both of you going into a hotel! I had enough! I'm leaving!_

By the time he finished that imaginary squabble, someone did open the door and slammed it, signaling their leave.

Len felt chills up his spine.

Wow. That was quite a scarily realistic scenario he had panned out for the imaginary couple. Len hoped that the actual scene wasn't as bad as he imagined. But wit all these social problems happening so often, Len can't help but assume.

The walls in this block of apartment are pretty thin; if he paid attention closely enough, he could hear almost everything that's going around. Almost.

The apartment just right next to his was empty right now. But before that, he could hear their voices like they were speaking right next to his ear.

His previous previous' neighbour was a prostitute. She brought her customers back to her apartment. That brought many sleepless nights to Len. Sometimes, she even brought more than one man to stay over the night. Len didn't even want to know what they could be doing in there. Somewhere along the timeline, unfortunately, she was abused by one of her clients, he was hitting her and Len could hear it through the walls. He wasn't the only one. Someone else took the liberty of reporting it and in no time, the cops were over to handle it. The prostitute moved out soon after to save herself the embarrassment.

His previous neighbour had an affair with his secretary. He could hear how his secretary screamed for him to go faster and deeper, how his secretary fought with his wife, and how his wife trashed the whole apartment and left the apartment, and her own husband to be with his secretary, while howling and crying all the way down the flight of stairs.

They all left, moved out, a few months ago, he couldn't remember how many, but they all left. Leaving the little room beside his vacant.

Sometimes, hearing all these muffled voices kind of makes him feel really pathetic. As if someone up there wants him to hear these voices he can never have, never experience.

Never have with her.

_Fuck. This is so pathetic. Why did I even leave home._

_Life isn't worth living without her._

_Life isn't worth living._

Len paced in small circles. He's probably mad, thinking of things like this. But who wouldn't when they're all alone in an empty apartment? Darkness preys upon lonely minds. Creeping up silently before drowning you whole. And you can do _nothing_ to stop the pain.

_What use is my life if I can't even see her._

_If loving her is a sin, maybe, I should end this suffering once and for all._

_How does saying bye bye to the world sound?_

_No, no, I shouldn't. Don't be rash._

_I should kill myself, right?_

_Don't. I. I can't. I mustn't._

_I think I'll kill myself. Why not?_

_Yeah, sounds kinda right, doesn't it?_

_I'll kill myself._

_I think I'll really kill myself._

_Wait, no don't. Isn't there more to life?_

_Fuck, there is none._

_I guess I'll fucking kill myself then!_

_Fuck yeah! Killing time!  
><em>

_What are you waiting for?_

Len runs to the kitchen and grabbed a knife. He puts it to his wrist. The cool metal against his warm skin. He sees all his protruding veins, blue, green. Funny. That although humans are bags of blood, your skin color is never red crimson.

_I'll fucking kill my fucking self!_

_Of course I'll fucking kill my self! Haha! What took so long?  
><em>

_I'll kill myself! You'll like that, huh, you motherfuckers up there!_

_Look closely, you fuckers! I'_**_l_**_l _**_e_**_n_**_d_**_ m_**_y _**_s_**_orry life_**_**!**_**_!_**

He presses the sharp pointed edge on his skin, drawing blood. He'll go to seventh layer of hell for taking his own life. But he couldn't care less anymore.

_Fuck life._

_Fuck this all._

_I'm taking my feelings to hell._

He slowly glides it down, slightly wincing at the pain, and then, his eyes caught the reflection on his knife.

He almost sees his, _Rin's_, reflection on it.

His eyes widened and his automatic reaction was to fling the knife far away from him. _What happened to your neat, primped self? That knife was stained with blood. The same blood that runs through your veins, and _hers_._

Fear coursed through his veins, his heartbeat thumping a million times per millisecond.

_Fuck. I almost killed myself._

The bleeding wound hurt really bad. Why didn't he think of the pain before doing this stupid thing! What adrenaline that was pumping in his body was innocently unaware of how its owner almost pathetically ended his own life, trickling more blood out his open wound.

_Fuck. What the fuck was I doing?_

_Fuck. I was so close to dying. _So close to never seeing her again.

But then again, isn't she _the reason _that you're here holed up in this place?

...

...

...

_Life is such a trouble._

He fell asleep dreaming of Rin.

* * *

><p>It was a Sunday morning, he woke up to the sounds of the traffic below and the birds chirping outside his window. He peeked below his covers to see one lone bird tilting its head at him. Chirping merrily while pecking at its feathers.<p>

His wrist still stung slightly, but not as bad as yesterday. He had to bandage it properly to keep the blood from staining his bedsheets. Then, he will have to change the dressing later to avoid the dried blood from caking his wound. Don't want to risk inviting an infection. He's actually quite thankful that he took first aid classes back in his first year; that, and the wound wasn't as deep as to take his life.

_Fuck you bird, you here to laugh at me because I failed to die yesterday? Too bad for this pathetic loser, he's still very much alive. So fuck off and die._

As if the bird was disgusted by the use of foul language, albeit not voiced out, it flew away, not before leaving some white droppings on his window sill for him to clean up later on.

Groaning, he clamped his pillow over his head.

Faintly, he could make out some voices and doors being opened and closed shut.

He didn't give much thought to it, but the quiet atmosphere, save the chirping, magnified the whispers into echoes. This wasn't eavesdropping, he told himself, everyone in the apartment block could hear it, thin walls and weakened ceilings. And besides, it's not like he wanted to hear them on purpose, and he could do no harm from just listening to the conversation.

Straining, he could hear two voices, something about the apartment was cheap and cozy, easy to access by public transport. And someone agreeing to it.

Wait, what? Someone's moving in beside him?

Len was too tired to care.

_Good luck, whoever's moving in there._

_I just hope you're not a murderer or a rapist._

Len went back to sleep.

_Nobody should be allowed to wake up on a lazy Sunday morning anyway._

_Oh damn_, he forgot he had to buy some groceries.

...

_Maybe later. _He turned his face away from the sunny window.

* * *

><p>Yeah, seven layers of hell. There you go, that's asian hell for you. I went to look it up, I didn't even know lolol.<p>

Well. Emo Len, I guess. D: Talking to himself. This piece...came out from the depths of my mind...like drool. It just keeps staining the pillow. ...Bad comparison. ...You get what I mean.

And, no, it's not sad to be alone! If you're happy being yourself, who cares what others' think, okay? I like being alone! You can be NAKED and nobody can say anything about it! Len's in this because he has problemmmmms. And if he doesn't have problems, there wouldn't be no fanfictionnnnnn. Okay, kids? If you have problems, talk to someone. Talk to me! No problem. :)

And, all you kids/adults/youngsters/punks/flamers out there, it is NOT OKAY to end your life. I don't care how bad your life is, there IS something worth living for. You're just looking in the wrong direction/at the wrong person. I read there was this boy who killed himself because of depressing Facebook messages. ...That's just both sad and silly. If you guys have problems. PLEASE. Do not enter the Hall of Fame for Suicide. It's just. Silly. Please, seek help!

That, or go get a religion or something, or something that tells you that killing yourself or others is a bad thing. Life is beautiful. It's only beginning!

...Oh wait. ...Doesn't religion state that porn is a bad thing...? So, what are you guys doing readin-*gets shot* :v

Sorry, long A/N lecture. Please don't die. :(

Disclaimer: It contained mentions of sex and masturbation. I guess, it's rated** M** for **M**asturbation. Ahahaha. Hahaha. I'm so funny.


	2. You're such a bad boy

I like KaiXMei! KAIMEI4EVA! Tell me why you do not love KAIMEI, now! Review, review, review!

New Year, new resolution to, yanno, update more often. Sorry for the delay.

While the previous chapter was pretty angsty, this chapter is pretty humorous. I-is it not...? D:

Updated the thumbnail cover for Apt702!

* * *

><p>It's been a week or so since someone moved into the apartment next to his. But Len didn't bother to say hello. It wasn't because he was rude, it's just that he had no time to do so.<p>

No, he wasn't making up excuses to avoid the new neighbour.

Len is a very busy man.

He comes back from Uni, he goes to shower, then he heads out to his part time job. He has two part time jobs, in fact.

One was being a waiter in a cafe.

As much as he wants to, he can't deny that he's one of their cafe's main attraction. On the days he comes in for work, the cafe would be abustle with female customers. Many ladies come in for a drink just to see him. Or, sometimes they daringly, which he doesn't really like, cop a feel when he's busy serving their orders.

Some of them even slipped him their numbers. If he uses his charms and winks, some even drop him tips. Well, extra cash to use, all the better.

Those take up his evenings from Monday to Wednesday, his University classes ends at around 4pm, and an extra double pay Saturday till late nights.

The other was was being a...librarian.

When one thinks of librarians, the first thing that comes to mind is, old woman in her 60s, glasses sitting on the bridge of her nose, pushing a squeaky wheel cart, placing books back into their shelves.

Yes, it does sound boring. But Len rather likes it. It's not as mundane as people thought it might be.

In fact, one learns something new almost everyday.

**Lesbian Sadomasochism Safety Manual.**

**How to Defend Yourself Against Alien Abduction.**

**The Great Pantyhose Craft Books.**

**Anybody Can Be Cool...But Awesome Takes Practice.**

Didn't know books of that sort existed, did you? Thought so.

Of course, his favourite book is **Be _Bold_ with Bananas**. The ones you put in your mouth. No, not bananas of _that sort_, the yellow, eating ones. Sadly, the book has one of the ugliest covers Len has ever seen on cookbooks. Poor thing. No wonder it's always sitting there on its shelf gathering dust bunnies of its own league.

That, and he gets to borrow books for a longer period of time. University requires plenty of written essays; all the better for Len the Librarian.

Hah. Len the Librarian. You get to see him on Thursdays and Fridays only.

The best thing is, both job pays well. Very. Well.

So well, that he considers himself a very lucky guy whenever he receives his paychecks.

Closing his cupboard, he folds the grocery paper bag neatly and placed it in his drawer. He had just restocked on his dry food, and bought some extra fruits to munch on. What else to do now. Oh right.

Work comes next.

He took a quick bath and prepared to head out when he heard a voice talking animatedly. If one stands in certain places where the wall is thin enough, one could hear the conversations as if they were right next to you. His new neighbour probably is walking back and forth, seeing that some of the words were muffled, and the others, uh, extremely muffled.

"Kyaaa! Totally- thing for- dresses."

He may not know who this new neighbour was, but he's sure she's a girl. Well. The neighbour could be a transvestite. But he heard girlish giggles and squeals. Sounds pretty girly to him. And today, she was on the phone again.

"Oh, guess -! I - into that hot singer!"

"Teeheehee! I can't - group - busy -!"

It has only been a week, but Len found the heart to make fun of her girlish giggles.

"Teeheeheeeeeeeee," Len swiped his hand in the air, feigning a girly man for extra effect. And laughing quietly at it.

He imagined Rin doing it.

Teeheehee.

Fantasy Rin.

Fantasy Rin giggling at him.

Fantasy Rin giggling at him, blushingly.

Fantasy Rin giggling at him, blushingly, in nothing but a towel, winking seductively at him.

Fantasy Rin giggling at him, blushingly, in nothing but a towel, winking seductively at him, straddling his legs.

Wow.

...

...

...

Sighing tiredly, Len resisted the urge to stay home today.

* * *

><p>Reaching the library, he met Kaito, his senior at University.<p>

It was Kaito that introduced him the library job, and also, the cafe job. It was no secret, but Kaito has a big crush on the cafe owner's daughter.

Well, who wouldn't; she was beautiful, kind, big chested, wore short skirts, big sister figure, had good hair, big chested, ahem, I mean, smells nice, cheerful, friendly, yells at Kaito. Yells at Kaito. Yells at Kaito. Come to think of it, why does he still like her when she yells at him all the time?

Well. Kaito's weird like that. Even his favourite food was weird for a guy. Ice cream? Seriously? Maybe he's eaten so much ice cream that it froze his brain. That explains why he's such an idiot.

"Hey, Len! How's work at the cafe?" That's always his first line to Len every time they meet up. He wasn't concerned about Len, he was indirectly asking about the girl of his dreams.

"Meiko's fine as always. Why don't YOU go to the cafe and find out?" Len wore his librarian vest and clipped on his name tag.

Kaito embarrassingly squeaked.

"Y-you kn-know that I'm s-shy around he-her." Len raised an eyebrow at him. _She's not even here, man_.

Kaito was fiddling his fingers.

Okay. Weird. ...But a little prank wouldn't hurt, would it?

"Weeelll, okay. She _did_ ask about you." Kaito's ears perked up at his reply as he jumped up and down beside the library counter, earning some stares from their boss.

"She did? She did? What did she say?" Did his eyes just sparkle?

"She was really angry with you and asked when were you going to return her written assignment. It's been a month already." Len laughed mentally. How funny was it to see Kaito deflate like a rubber ducky that was out of air. Evil much?

Len could imagine dark clouds raining over Kaito's head while moss grew around him.

"Really angry with me..."

"Haha, okay, fine. I'll stop messing with you." Len patted his friend's shoulder. "She wasn't _that_ angry, but she did ask why weren't you stopping by the cafe anymore, she kinda misses you."

"She kinda misses me..." Kaito repeated. "Misses me. WAIT. WHAT? SHE MISSES ME?"

Len nodded. Misses yelling at him, she said. But, he didn't need to know that.

Kaito did a jump and a ballerina pose? Wtf?

"Meiko misses me! MEIKO MISSES ME! I LOVE YOU MEIKO! I LUBBBB YOUUU MEEIIKOOO!" Shouting as he brought a picture of Meiko from his breast pocket to kiss. Len winced, the spacious and tall library halls even bounced his voice back to create enormous echoes of Meiko~! Meiko~! Meiko~!

Suddenly, a bespectacled man stood up as his hands slammed the table hardly. Oh no. Boss is mad.

"I've had it with you, Kaito! Shut up and go back to work!" Hiyama Kiyoteru, their boss, yelled, slapping Kaito sane.

"Ouch! Ouch! Sorry boss! Ouch!" Kaito's ass was handed to him as he quickly took his cart to place books back where they belong.

"Sorry about that, Hiyama-san." Len grinned sheepishly. Their boss sure looked mad.

Huffing, Kiyoteru sat down on his chair, rubbing his temples.

"Really now. I know how much he loves Meiko, but this is a god damn library!" Wiping his glasses and placing them back on the bridge of his nose.

"I'll uh. Go do my work, Hiyama-san." Len gulped, boss had the weirdest mood swings ever. He could be happy and cheerful and in the next second, yell like a monster.

"Oh, good luck, Len!" Kiyoteru smiled at him, before continuing his work on the computer screen.

There you have it. Frightening then nice, and all that happened in less than 10 seconds.

* * *

><p>As he was placing his books back to their places, he can't help but think of her again. Why was everything reminding him of her.<p>

**Ribbons and Fabrics**, the cover showing a white ribbon on a little girl's hair, wearing a blue gown.

**A doctor's guide to expecting twins.**

**Oranges, Lime and other Citrus.**

Even the novels were mocking him.

**Unattainable Love.**

Len turned the book to read the summary.

Childhood friends Takashi fell in love with Yumi, but runs away before he could confess to her. Now, filled with regret, he does not have the courage to face Yumi. What would happen now that he sees her with another man?

_I'll fucking kill myself, that's what._

The library wasn't even closing yet, but all Len wanted to do was to go home and wallow in self pity already. He felt even more depressed after flipping to the last few pages to see Yumi ending up with someone other than Takashi.

_Fuck it._

He can't stand the fact of Rin marrying another man.

He gripped the book, his hands trembling.

Just then, Kaito popped up behind him, "I'll kill any man who steals Meiko away from me!" Grinning, he nudged Len back to reality.

His hands let go of the novel. Sighing, he wanted so badly to tell the naive Kaito that reality is much more complicated than just the usual save the princess and become her white knight. Even the white knight had to go through so many trials and tribulations just to even step into the evil lord's castle.

But maybe he was just too negative. Pessimist. Skeptic. Gloomy.

Still, negative or not, he wasn't just _any_ man. He was a man forever destined to never be with his loved one.

Why?

_Because he's her twin, that's why._

Len's heart filled with so much agony he almost forgot to resume his library work.

* * *

><p>The elevator dinged, the indicator for 7th floor flashed.<p>

The doors opened and revealed a tired Len.

He came home late. Again.

He was dragging his legs across the floor. Work really exhausted him to the bone.

He looked at the apartment beside his, the numbers on the door '702' looking back at him. There were a pair of shoes, cute red ones with a ribbon on each shoe, placed on the shoe rack.

Man. She seems normal enough. Might be a cutie? Who knows?

No, he wasn't getting any thoughts of the new neighbour. But, still, the temptation was hard to resist, and he definitely needed a healthier partner that_ wasn't_ related to him. A lone male, a lone(?) female. Their apartments side by side...? Might love blossom from this coincidental fate...?

...Nah. Work keeps him occupied, so no time for shagging. End of story.

He was half determined to say hi to his neighbour today, trying his best to come home early. Len decided he should be friendly, at least introduce himself to her. After all, it was already a week and a half she's here, and they've not met at all.

But, it was almost 11. She's probably in her room sleeping already.

Maybe tomorrow or something. He was way too tired to deal with this now.

Reaching into his bag, he brought out his keys to open his apartment door when he heard some shuffling, and someone moaning.

He paused in his tracks.

Moaning.

Another prostitute?

"Ohh...! Ohhhhh...!" He heard her hissing between her teeth, it was like watching porn, no, hearing porn. He was slightly aroused, and imagined Rin instead.

Her yellow hair bobbing up and down as she sucked on his-

_Uhg, stop it, Len. You want to dirty your hands again? _

Len turned his head to the door._ Damn. And I thought this girl would be normal._

"Ahh...! Mnnnh!" It seemed to be getting faster. No sounds coming from a man...? _Hmm._

_Maybe she's. Ah. Understood._

Len decided to stay quiet and ignore it. Putting the key into the keyhole, he fidgeted, trying to open the door as quietly and quickly as possible.

"Mmmh...! Len...!" A full blown moan.

_...Did she just mention my name? I heard wrong, yes. Definitely._

Len resumed to try to open his door when he heard it again, loud and clear.

"Len...! Len...!" Said person's eyes twitched and widened.

_You have got to be kidding me. Is she a stalker? Did one of my customers from the cafe follow me here and placed bugs in my apartment room?_

_No, no, no one knew about this place! I tried to keep this place as low profile as possible!_

_How did anyone find out!_

_Fuck. Fuck. What now! Fuckkkk!  
><em>

His mind was shuffling through a dozen of scenarios, a hundred possibilities, a million of unanswered questions.

_Who was she!_

"Mmh! Len...! Nngh!"

...

...

That was the last straw. He was going to find out **tonight**.

Len abruptly knocked hard on her door. Rapping two, three, four, times, until he heard more shuffling, someone moving around. Footsteps running in and out; he knocked some more, asking to open up. He didn't care if he was being rude. She was the rude one! What a stalker!

The nerve she had, pl...plea...pleasuring herself using his name!

Len realized he had gotten quite embarrassed thinking of all the things she did using his name. He quickly cleared his head when he heard the footsteps nearing the door.

He rapped at the door again.

She's taking an awfully long time opening the damned door.

"Coming!" He heard from inside, twisting the locks and opening the bolts.

Seriously. Only a pervert that was afraid of someone barging into their doors would have this much locks on their doors!

_A fucking pervert that's living next to me!_

Impatient, Len decided to knock again when she turned the knob and opened the door all of a sudden, the impact causing a gust to push the air from outside to inside the apartment.

His hand was still poised in the motion, his jacket flapping before dying down as quickly. The light must be playing tricks on his eyes, because he didn't believe, _couldn't_ _believe_, in fact, what he was looking at.

No, _who_ he was looking at.

He heard a loud gasp as she covered her mouth, garbed in only her bathrobe. He could feel his eyebrows shooting up to his hairline.

That makes two genuinely surprised people.

Though her form was against the light, her face was shadowed, her blonde hair in a mess, and her height taller than he recalled.

He can't help but notice the faint blush of her cheeks from her, ahem, activity, just minutes before. Nevertheless, she looked so, innocently beautiful.

And she was standing in front of him, like how he remembered.

Her tears stained cheeks, the tug of her hands, crying her eyes out, begging him not to depart* those years ago.

Her curves were visible through that stupid thin, and almost transparent, bathrobe which stopped just nicely above her knees, and he felt his stomach taking a bungee jump from the Eiffel tower.

He slowly took in, no, more like_ drunk _in every detail of her from top to bottom and realized that she's slowly growing, maturing, and blossoming into a bigger, larger, and much more practical reason.

The reason why he left home.

* * *

><p>*What if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart. W00T! W00T! Anyone find this familiar? It's the lyrics to ffX-2's Yuna's 1000 words, English version. I usually do not like dubbed versions, but this song is good! :'D So touchingly good...!<p>

Okay, okay, it is so obvious from the pairing of the story that the lil lady in this chapter and the last chapter is **Rin**. Who did not guess it was Rin may need to watch **Rin+Len's Adolescence** a few more times. Darn, I wanted it to be a surprise, but oh well, too bad. Maybe I should have put the pairing as **Len** and **Miku** and give those fans a big surprise! Then there is more suspense right? Since nobody would guess it correctly. Oh wait, then I have to label this story as Horror. Horror when they Len and Miku fans find out that "Miku" is actually Rin. Bwahahahahaha!

A/N: KAIMEI4EVA!

A/N2: Forgive any spelling mistakes/grammar; if you find any, please feel free to tell me in a review. I assure you, I wuld nrot purpeorsly spelled wrods wrong so that yuo will correct me. (No, this is not a trick to make you review more.)


	3. Do you need my help?

._. i-i'm sorry this took forever. ;u;

* * *

><p>His initial reaction was to rush into the apartment, pull down his pants, and get down with it. She was, after all, calling his name...right?<p>

Wrong! His morally angelic self slapped him hardly, saying that she would kill him for tarnishing her honor, then kill herself because she's not pure anymore if he every dared to try such nonsense.

_You ran away from home because you didn't want her to kill herself, right? You disgusting pig! You can stop staring at your sister's body now, sicko!  
><em>

But wait. This doesn't make any sense.

If she didn't want to be fuc-forgive the crude word, if she didn't want to be tainted by him, why did she, you know, call out his name, you know, when she was, you know.

A light bulb lit up. That's it! He got this under control. Yep. His long term goal was to see her naked body, but now, his current plan was to ask what she was doing here. Before he could even speak, she already plunged forward to give him a tight hug.

"Len! I missed you!" Her hands circling his back.

He was still too stunned to do anything, let alone take a gander at her peachy exposed thighs.

"Rin...?" He called out, unsure if he said it out loud.

"Mmhmm!" She buried her face into his shirt, rubbing her cheek over his chest. "Lennn! I can't believe you're really here! How did you find me?"

So, she really didn't know that he lived here all this while.

"Well, actually, I live next door." She stopped her ministrations and looked up at him.

"Before you even moved in here. Yes. Big coincidence."

Realization dawned, and her cheeks flushed. With excitement...?

"Oh. My. God." She covered her mouth, repeating the words over and over again, muffled behind her palm.

_Hell, she is so cute even when she's embarrassed._

She kept this up until Len interrupted her.

"Ahem. Rin. Are you just going to stand there or are you going to invite your dear little brother into your apartment." Len let go of her and crossed his arms jokingly.

Len was trying to contain his leaping heart from jumping out from his ribcage. He was surprised, even more surprised than her; but even more so, he wants to know why she is here. Outside of their home, alone, all by herself, instead of being far from his reach– at home, where he wouldn't even dream to touch her.

"Oh, haha, um, we-welcome in, Len." She sidestepped and placed both her hands inwards to the apartment, like a maidservant inviting her master home.

He looked at the apartment's surroundings, taking in what he could see. A decent cupboard, mismatched table and chairs. She must have gotten the single pieces off a garage sale. After all, she enjoys discounts and cheap items. On the contrary, he had a perfect beige coffee table set, with matching sofas, which he couldn't resist even though he knows he should spend all his money on other important things.

He saw her bedroom door slightly opened, all her clothes littered on the floor. He smiled. After so many years, she's still can't pick up after herself. She was so practical, but yet so whimsical. So adorable, yet so disorganized. An almost opposite of his neat character.

She may not look like it, but she has a slightly rebellious metal streak in her. Like the time when she requested a bass guitar for her birthday, instead of pretty dress or fancy sunglasses. He remembered that she yelled and cried when she knew that their parents wouldn't allow her to go for that metal concert. What was the name again. Detroit Metal Country? He was bad with names like that.

Faintly, he could hear her mumble, "You've become so tall..."

"You too, Rin. Your head touches my chin." Len opened his arms to hug her.

She immediately went to put her arms around him. "You changed a lot, Len...since I last saw you..." He rested his chin on her head. She really did reach his chin.

"Hey. I'm still the same," Len beamed. "Look, I'm still me." He backed up and turned around.

Rin giggled. "Silly. Come sit on the couch!" She plopped down, patting for him to come over.

As soon as he made himself comfortable, he started fidgeting. How was he going to start asking about what, ahem, she was doing just now? Maybe he could start with asking about her relationships, but she beat him to it.

"So. Len, had sex yet? Put the sausage balloon in the poon? Stuffin the muffin?" All while waggling her eyebrows and doing obscene hand motions.

"Uh-y-HEY. What are you asking!" Len scrutinized her. "Since when did you have such a dirty imagination!"

Rin shrugged. "Dunno. Since you left?"

"Well. You should stop. It's improper!" He lectured.

"Well, you should have stayed and tell me this instead of _leaving _the house." Rin retorts.

"I-Ah. Still? I thought better of you. _You_ should at least have the decency to learn what's good and bad!"

She crossed her arms, "I _know_ what's good and bad, okay. I don't need _you_ to tell me, smarty pants."

"You say you_ know_ what's bad? And _you_ go and learn all those stupid things like m-masturbating and all!" _I know there's nothing wrong with masturbating. BUT RIN'S DIFFERENT._

Rin turned red. "Uh, eheh, Len. Did you hear me, you kno-"

"Damn straight I did. You were moaning _my_ name too to boot." Len pointed out. Now wasn't the time to get embarrassed, though he really wanted to put his face into his palms and go, _whyyyyy Rin, whyyyyyyyy. Why are you following my steps of this... This! This improper behaviour of getting involved with a blood relativeeeeeee.  
><em>

"..."

Rin laughed awkwardly. "So...you know...I...you..."

"I have a gist of what you're feeling right now. Still? Touching yourself? Really, Rin." His voice was deadpanned. He hadn't planned for this. It just came out, sounding like he was interrogating her.

"Don't accuse me, you dumbass!" Rin poked him in the chest. "_You've_ done it way before me!"

"I've not don- Wait! H-how would you know about me!"

"I heard you touching _yourself_ in the bathroom, moaning _my_ name!" She poked him even harder with the last three words. "Fourteen years old. Summer, just after you came back from your sleep over with Mikuo and the guys."

Len went cold. It's true. His voice was breaking and Mikuo and the gang threw a party to commemorate it. The guys decided that they'd introduced him to hardcore porno that night too, saying it was his 'Graduation Night from Childhood'. He couldn't help but think of Rin the whole night he was watching the voyeuristic material. Suffice to say, he didn't know how to keep it in. Len was sweating buckets now. He gulped.

"S-so what! I-it's perfectly normal for guys to masturbate!"

"What, so it's also normal to moan your _sister's_ name?" She snide at him.

"Oh. Uh. No. I don't think it's normal."

Crap. He was supposed to interrogate her, not the other way around.

"Yeah, you abnormal stuuuupiiiid brother. But who cares. You moan my name, I moan your name. This incesty taboo thing runs in the family huh?" She pretended to smoke on a cigarette, blowing the imaginary smoke up.

"It wasn't intentional," Len looked away. "I know you know it wasn't..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know you ran away from home because you didn't want anything frisky happening."

"That's right, I moved out-" _Wait, what? So she knew all along?_

"And fucking left me all alone with mom and dad. Real _smarty pants_ there."

"But I thought you were safer without me!" Len blurted. "My teenage hormones were waay out of control! It takes me _everything_ just to keep it in check. What would you know!"

"BUT I DO KNOW!" She rebuked loudly.

"I know, Len, I really do..." Rin started softly as she peered at him dejectedly, clutching the ends of her bathrobe.

"I know that you were trying your best! I've seen you! I've seen the way you were controlling yourself when you were around me," She brought her legs up to hug them. "I know you tried your best! The very best! To be just the normal little brother that you wanted to be. You had it under control! You didn't need to move out..."

"That wasn't enough, Rin..." He sighed, looking out the window. The rain started again without them knowing, escalating into a thunderless rainstorm.

"It was enough for me!" She stood up.

"As if you really understood! Do you know how hard was it for _me_? At times, I feel like a raging monster! I scare myself sometimes!"

"Then tell me, Len! I wouldn't know if you didn't! I'm not a mind reader! Still, of all things, you chose to leave me!"

"...Forget it. It's better off if you didn't know."

"...You think trying to keep me in the dark will do me any good? Leaving your twin was the worst thing you can ever do, you fucker."

"As if you'll understand a growing boy's hormones!"

"Yeah yeah yeah, fuck you. So only boys are the only one entitled to all these privileges. Suck it, Len."

Having to deal with this after avoiding it for so many years, he felt a headache coming on. Len tried to focus on the sound of her voice, not the content of her speech. It's been so long that he last heard it, and when he finally hears it, it comes out as a gradual shout.

"...miss you and tried to...couldn't find you at all..."

"...maybe because we're twins...same apartment..."

He wasn't really paying attention to her words, but his eyes were focused on her lips, the glossy lips, her chin, her falling hair, and the urge to sweep those locks behind her ear.

"...took cold showers during midnight..." Hmm? This sounds like him. But wasn't this a secret he had always kept from her?

"...know that you were staring at my body after I bathed..." Wait. Wait. Wait. You mean, she _actually_ noticed all those times he tried to discreetly peek? Why didn't she say anything about it?! He came back to reality when she started the next sentence.

"You think I didn't know the night you stole my _first_ kiss?" Rin accused him, her eyes an angry glare.

"Huh? _That_ kiss?" Len was taken aback, "Bu-but I thought you were-"

"Thought I was asleep? Asleep when you came under my covers to hold me? Asleep when you stroked my hair and kissed my forehead? Asleep when you left without telling me goodbye?"

He could tell that she was furious. But what right did she have to get mad at him! The him before couldn't deal with all the surging hormones! It was better that he left before his hormones took over!

"Rin can't know this, Rin can't know that, Rin's my precious sister, better off knowing nothing about my dirty little secrets."

"For your fucking information, I'm older, and I do want to know what my little brother's up to. Just tell me! You think I would know?"

"Ridiculous! You and your stupid assumptions! If you were really the smarty pants I know you are, you would have brained a little more before you decided to leave. I think you're not as smart as I think you are," She bared her teeth, glaring at him. "Maybe you're born stupid. I think you should just change your name to 'Idiot'."

What the hell. How is all this his fault?!

He cursed back.

"Then what the fuck did you think I was supposed to do?! This is a fucking taboo, my feelings, my wants, my needs!" She was stunned momentarily, but she jabbed his chest hardly.

"Riiiight! And everything's about you, you, you! Have you ever thought about me? Selfish prick!"

"Did you think a fucking teenager would know how to react to his bodily cravings?!"

It became a yelling competition, and Len didn't care if anyone overheard them through this thin walls of their apartments.

"You could have talked to me about it, then we'll think of a way!"

"By then I would have done something beyond saving!"

"Who the fuck do you think I am? Some normal girl?!" Rin scoffed, "Dude. We're not just aaaany siblings, we're twins! I'm sure we could have worked something out..."

"..."

"Really, Len, I would do anything to make you stay."

"Packing up and leave was the most terrible thing you'd done" she sighed, "I cried for so long after you left, I still do now sometimes..."

Len's expression softened.

"It's just that," Rin looked away. "I think I rather die than feel the pain of you leaving me a second time..." Her eyes faintly red.

He was at a loss for words. She was right. He took the easy way out. Running away because he didn't want to face his problems.

They were always together since birth. Sticking close to each other, not letting anyone come between them. But he had to make a decision. It was tough to make, painful even, but he chose to leave. Leave before anything irreparable was committed. If he had done anything back then, it would have affected her whole life. And he loved her more than himself to destroy her.

And what's worse, he _knew exactly_ what she was going through.

That black void in his heart when he left. He knew the pain. He _felt_ it.

And he _knew_ she felt it too.

But he believed his decision was for the best.

He reached out to console her, but she backed away to avoid his touch. Len winced._ Okay, her cold response kinda hurt. But I deserve this.  
><em>

"...Okay. I know I made a little mistake. Rin, I'm sorr-" His voice meek.

"Bah! Little! You think that was a _little_ mistake? Men and their egos. Always down playing their mistakes." Rin sneered. "It's not as little as you think, dude. You disappeared without a trace. No contacts, no phone calls, no address, nothing. Zilch. Nada. Zero."

"Well! That's because I couldn't risk you coming to visit me! I know I was wrong to keep it a secre-"

"Wrong? Why don't you try, big fucking idiot that fucking tore my heart into fucking smithereens and too fucking _egoistical_ to admit his big fucking mista-"

He cut her off irritatedly.

"Then what the fuck else do you want me to say? With the amount of nagging, all you want is some fucking compensation, right? For leaving you like that." Len rolled his eyes. Sometimes Rin can be so fucking annoying.

"Wha- no! Mister. I assure you that was _not_ on my fucking mind! But. Okay. Since you fucking offered." Rin rolled her eyes back at him. Len can be such a fucking prick sometimes.

"Fine! I _do_ want compensation then, you fucking dick head. Ugh!"

"Fine! What the fuck do you fucking want for a fucking compensation then, you bitch." She closed her mouth, seriously thinking about taking up his offer.

Arguing sure took a lot of energy. He was breathing heavily. He could see her cheeks were as puffed. As he waited for her to open her mouth, he was guessing the things she would make him do. It would probably be something like, move back into the house, which he'll need some time to think over. Or spend more time with her, which was possible, he'd like to catch up with her too some time.

But he wasn't totally prepared when she really did open her mouth.

"Strip." Was the only command she given.

"Sure. Wait. Wh-what?"

"You heard me."

"You're not serious, are you, Rin."

"I'm as serious as any of your porn magazines you left under the bed."

"Shit. I didn't expect you to find that."

"You were expecting it, leaving it in our room, where it's so accessible to me. Don't change the topic." Rin tapped her finger impatiently on her crossed arms.

"I was _hardly_ even trying to. You started it first."

"I don't care. So? You stripping or not?"

"..."

"Why are you asking me to strip anyway?"

"Is that a no, you scaredy cat?"

"..."

"Ahem. Well. Let's settle this like educated civilians."

"So it's a no."

"..." He kept silent.

"Fine." She scoffed before sneering.

"Can't even fulfill the first request I make. You a real piece of shit pussy scumbag, Len. A real fucking masterpiece of cowardly dicks."

"W-what?" Was she testing his patience? He decided that he would not give in to such unreasonable requests.

"I said, although you're a fucking horn dog, you're actually just a fucking pussy faggot!" Okay. He was a bit ticked off. First, he wasn't a pussy. He just wasn't prepared for this! She was just taking things way too fast for his liking. Besides, where is the big revelations? Shouldn't he confess first? Then only take things from there?

"You girls are always looking for a fight."

"Yeah, play the fucking gender card, huh, Len? What are you going to taunt me with? Your big dick?"

"No, I wasn't even-"

"You can beat your meat and moan my name but can't even gather courage to do the_ real_ thing," and as she said that, she gestured to her whole body, "AKA Me! Which I may remind you that's only wearing a flimsy bathrobe? And no underwear! Hah. Laughable."

"...Rin. Stop."

"Stop? Or else what? You gonna gather your bros to soothe your bruised manly ego? Later gonna ask them to suck you off? Are you gay, my dear brother?" She gasped loudly. "No wonder you wouldn't even touch me!" If looks could kill, Len would probably have sliced her throat by now.

"Fuck off, Rin. Just. Just!"

"Yeah, I'll fuck off to give you time to call your band of brothers. Can't do anything with them, eh? Like. Literally. Doing! Them! Hah!"

"...Rin. Just fucking shut up."

"Why? 'Cuz it's all true? Bet you can only get it off when you're alone. Or with your homo orgasm! What a fucking loser! Hahaha!" She flipped him the bird.

And he snapped._  
><em>

"Oh? I rather fuck a real dog than fuck you, bitch."

"...Fuck you, Kagamine Len!"

She immediately tackled him, screaming profanities, her legs straddling him, punching him. It hurt, but he was strong enough that those punches did nothing more than serve as mini bruises.

He shielded himself from her attacks and tried to push her off without hurting her.

Len didn't know why, but he missed fighting like this. Like when they're younger, they fought until they had to be separated. They became enemies after every fight, avoiding each other as much as possible. It didn't last long though; they would start talking to each other by nightfall anyway. Then what's the point of insisting that they were right in the first place? He smiled at the thought.

Rin saw the corner of his lip curl and became furious. _Does he think that he has an upper hand because he's now bigger and stronger? Fucker!_

"Stop laughing!" She scratched the side of his eye and he roared.

"Fucking ow! That hurt!" He could feel the pooled heat from between her legs, and tried to avoid touching that part of her body. "Get off, bitch!" Len yelled as he pushed her aside. "Last fucking warning before I hit you, you bitch!"

She proceeded to bite him on his arm, earning a loud yell from him. She doesn't realise that every contact she made was making her bathrobe expose more and more of her rosy skin.

Len grabbed onto her bathrobe, which was the only thing separating him from skin, and tugged, albeit a weak attempt to pull her off him.

"Arrrrgghh! I'll fucking kill you for calling me a bitch!" She growled, her voice coming out sharp, as she proceeded to claw him.

They were biting, scratching, pulling, fighting, and suddenly, their lips were smashed against each other. Her fists in his hair, his hands on her ass. Their clothes were peeled off them piece by piece.

After tugging his shirt over his head, she swooped down and pressed her lips hard onto his for an angry kiss, which he returned just as furiously. Her angry movements became a series of rough gyrating of her hips onto his.

When they broke, they both stared intensely at each other before diving in for another attack. They were like animals, brute savages. Like beasts fighting to survive, and this battle were their last.

Her lips were bruised, and his were bloodied by the rough nips at his lips. But it wasn't enough.

**_I want to eat you whole._**

**_I _.need._ to swallow you whole.  
><em>**

"You think you're..." Rin panted, tugging on his pants, "...so smart because you're taller? F. Y. I. I'm older, bitch."

He pulled on her hair to angle her mouth into a kiss, roughly biting her lips. They broke away soon after, panting for air.

"No, I'm the smart one because," Len flips them over, pinning her on the carpeted floor, "_I'm_ going to be the one who fucks _you_."

Angry that she lost, Rin screamed, thrashing around, her palms hitting his shoulders, his face, his arms.

"Get off me, you jerk!" Her nails scratching his pale neck. "Get off, you homo!"

"Too late. Gave you a chance to do so just now." Tired of her moving arms, he quickly grab her wrists.

"Let me go! I'm going to tell everyone that you raped your sister, you fucker! Fucking incest fucker! Argh!"

"Fuck if I care."

He grasps her naked thigh upwards, hand holding onto her smooth skin, fingers digging into skin.

He stared into her blue identical, albeit, angry eyes, before sliding into her almost scalding heat.

"-Hhhhh." He felt his body shudder. Rin had bit her lower lip, her loud moan coming out as a muffled scream.

Both Rin's arms were locked onto her chest with one of his. Tears were pooling at her eyes as she looked up to see his reddening face.

"S-start moving, you idiot..."

From that moment on, everything was acted upon feral instinct.

All their restraints broken; Len could almost see the heavy shackles of morality on his hands disappearing, could care less about what the society thinks is taboo.

Her hands gripped tightly onto his hair, while his latched onto her shoulders as he pounds into her like a mad man. They both tried to suppress their loud moans of gratification, though, both knowing that this act of forbidden sin was what they wanted the most.

Never in his wildest imagination would he have shared the night with the lady of his dreams.

**This was just only the beginning.**

"Lennnn! P-please! Ha-harder!" Rin mewls, hands roaming wildly, her nails leaving scratch lines on his upper back.

Len could only quicken his pace, slamming roughly into her as he was nearing his own orgasm.

He briefly winced at the pain the carpet burns would have on their skin tomorrow, but quickly forgot about it when Rin pulled him into another kiss.

* * *

><p>AN: Yay. Hate!sex. Angry!sex. Ilovehatesexsohot. Siblingrivalrysex. Woot! My favourite things.

A/N2: Rape is not okay! It's just fanfictionnnnnn. Abusive relationships also also no-no. Please talk to someone if you're not feeling okay!

A/N3: I can't even. Let me know if there are mistakes. And have an appreciative cookie.

A/N4: KAIMEI4VA


End file.
